Surrender To Me
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Welcome aboard

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean! I own only the OC character thank you very much!

_**For the record, I am making this story semi/totally unrelated with the movie sequence. If you want to read a story related with the movies than this isn't your story. **_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_May twentieth, past sunset._

_Isabelle_

_I am locked up in a cell...again. This time I was captured by a strange man, he looked rather like a pirate. What would a pirate want with me? Why me? He said something about his son and mutiny but I couldn't quite understand his drunk accent. He rambled on about being a Captain and some other nonsense about his son being the Captain of the Black Pearl. May I be skinned alive if he is! I would kill to be part of the Black Pearl's crew. All of my life I have only dreamed of becoming a ruthless pirate and traveling across the seven seas but alas, I have always been trapped inside the confines of my home doing a wench's job. The Black Pearl is considered a legend or a myth where I come from, but I do and always will, believe in it. Someday I will see it, I'd be God damned if I didn't. I have learned the ways of a pirate all on my own with some books and stories. Every night, I would lock myself away in my room to practice and train my fighting skills and swordsmanship. I am rather good at it if I do say so myself. My parents despise pirates almost as much as they despise me, their own daughter. Many times have been locked up without food or water for weeks by my parents. When I am free I can only do what I'm told; scrub the floors, wash the dishes, hang the wet clothes, get us dinner, but no more. Soon I will escape my home and become a pirate and sail the seven seas. I have always dreamed about meeting the infamous, Jack Sparrow. Since I can remember, I have looked up to him and his adventures, and I have set out to search for him but I have been captured by men or hunt down by an angry father and then locked up, that was just my luck. But soon that will all change, I am determined I will reach my goals. I will be one of the most infamous female pirates of England and maybe the seven seas. No one will get in my way, that I swear. First, I must find a way to escape this rotting cell._

I closed the log and placed the pen that were thrown in the cell for my 'entertainment' into my belt. I walked up to the moss covered bars of the cells and looked out. I seemed to be in some kind of storage room. I placed my hands on the bars and shook them. The cell's gate creaked and made a lot of noise as it moved slightly from it's place. I shook it more in hope that it was rotten enough for it to fall from it's hinges but alas, it did no such thing. I walked father into the small cell and looked around for any sign of escape. I walked up to the back wall that was the only one that wasn't made of metal bars. I knocked on the wall and it created a rather hollow sound. The wall was made of wood. I knocked harder and some rotten wood fell. I figured if I hit it hard enough, it would cave in, but then I realized that it would take me nowhere I wanted to go since it was the back wall, it was probably supported by another wooden wall behind it and by then someone would have come down to see what the noise was about.

_**My sword was taken from me before I got into this mess of a cell...I have no escape...**_I thought to myself miserably as I sank to the wet floor. I rested my head on the rotting wood and closed my eyes. I sighed heavily and then I heard a door swing open and some men laughing. The light illuminated the dark cell nicely enough to see the room better. I quietly walked up to the left side of the cell to listen to them better.

"Jackie! I swear to you, this one is bewildering!" I heard a familiar voice say. I have heard no one but my captor today so it must have been him.

"Father, I don't wish to be ungrateful but I'm not interested upon your offer." I heard someone else say, another man surely.

"Don't be so naïve son. I didn't go through all that trouble for nothing!" My captor said merily.

"Alright, if it'll settle you down then I can take a gander at 'er." The other man said, likely a pirate as well considering his accent.

I heard a set of footsteps walk away from the door. I saw one shadow being cast just before the door shut. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but stopped halfway through. I saw a figure sit on one of the steps and pull something out. I listened carefully and heard liquid swashing around. I waited for five minutes and the man remained in the same place. I didn't call him over just to be safe. I walked back to the back wall and slid to the bottom. I closed my eyes. I sighed heavily once more. I then had a strange urge to sing. To sing the song that I had conjured up when I was trapped in a cell for a week and my captor brutally abused of me physically. He also abused a small boy and another girl no less than two years younger than I. I tilted my head to the side and began to sing freely.

_**His little whispers. Love me, love me.**_

_**That's all I ask for. Love me, love me.**_

_**He battered his tiny fist to feel something,**_

_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**_

_**Monster.**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here.**_

_**Looking through the window.**_

_**That night he caged her,**_

_**Bruised and broke her,**_

_**He struggled closer,**_

_**Than he stole her.**_

_**Violet wrists and then her ankles,**_

_**Silent pain,**_

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares,**_

_**Were his dreams.**_

_**Monster.**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here.**_

_**Looking through the window.**_

_**I will,**_

_**Hear their voices,**_

_**I'm a glass child,**_

_**I'm Hannah's regrets.**_

_**Monster.**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Turn the sheets down,**_

_**Murder ears with pillow lace.**_

_**There's bath tubs,**_

_**Full of glow flies,**_

_**Bathe in kerosene,**_

_**Their words tattooed in his veeeiiiins!**_

I hadn't realized how much effort I had put into singing and I also hadn't realized that the man was no longer at the stair case. I slowly lifted myself from the floor. Water dripped from my clothes and broke the silence. I could her my ragged breathing and my pulse drumming in my ears.

"That's one beautiful voice you've got there, love." I heard someone say from the gate.

I slowly walked up to the gate. I stopped at arms reach and squinted my eyes to try and see the man. It was too dark, I could only make out his figure. He was about a head taller than I, very lean figure and he wore a tricorn hat. He was most definitely a pirate. Only pirates wore those hats.

"Thank you, stranger. What are you doing here? Most importantly, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"That isn't really important, love. What is your name?" He asked.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked angrily.

I heard a clicking sound and then a small fire light came on the dimly light the features of the man. My breath caught in my throat. He was the most handsome man I've seen in all my life...for a pirate. Oddly, this pirate looked very familiar, I know I've never seen him in person but I know I have seen him somewhere before. He hung the lantern on a hook. He swung his bottle of rum and took a sip. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I, my love, am Captain Jack Sparrow." He said.

My heart skipped a few beats. I nearly flew to the gates to get a better look at him. I didn't have a single doubt that this man, this pirate, was indeed THE Captain Jack Sparrow. I couldn't even think where to begin.

"And who do I have to pleasure to address?" He asked.

"I am I-Isabelle." I said nervously. I didn't want to make a fool of myself of the man I have dedicated my whole life to.

"Well Isabelle,do you wish to hear the truth or something along the lines of the truth of why your here?" He asked as he leaned against the gate and moved the bottle in circles.

"The truth." I answered.

"Well. The man who captured you, Captain Teague, is indeed my father. He kidnapped you because he thought I would be interested in a beautiful girl. But two both of our misfortune, the man is awful drunk. He knows very well that I am a infamous pirate, I cannot have a fragile woman with me to get her killed. It's very ungentlemen like." He said staring at the whirl pooling liquid in the bottle. "Don't get me wrong, you seem like a very interesting woman, but I can't put a fair maiden in danger. I may be a pirate but I have my manners." He said.

"I-I..." I couldn't find a way to tell him what I felt for having the life of a pirate. Then I remembered my memoir. I discreetly took it out of my belt while he was staring off into the distance. I 'accidentally' dropped it a foot away from me and in front of him.

He noticed it and bent down to get it.

"What's this?" He asked as he opened it and began to read it aloud.

"That is my m-memoir." I said.

He moved his body to face me but continued to read the small book. He then looked up at me and handed me said book.

"You wish to be a pirate, love?" He asked in his oh-so-charming voice.

"Yes, more than anything in the world." I said confidently.

"You wished to meet me? Well what are the odds that my father had you locked up in a cell for me?" He said with a smile. "You run away from your abusing parents, your good with a sword, you've been abused by other men and pirates, you life is miserable and you wish nothing more than to be a part of my crew on the Black Pearl? Correct?" He said all in one breath.

"Yes." I said with hope ringing in my voice.

"Now, Isabelle, being a pirate is no easy task. You will be in grave danger every moment of your life and my crew isn't accustomed to a female member. Your life will turn every-which-way and you will have countless inju-" He was saying before I interrupted abruptly.

"I do not care. Your words of warning will not change my burning desire to be a pirate and escape my life as a miserable wench to my pirate hating parents." I said determination seeping off every last word.

"Swabbing decks, hoisting sails, little food, poor hygiene, obnoxious pirates and scallywags, little sleep, life or death situations, imprisonment, arrest, mutiny, bloodshed, long periods of time without land, disturbing people and places, rape, battle, kidnap, sacrifice, sexism, drowning, treason, discomfort, pain, abuse, swabbing more decks, ship wreck, abandoned, killed, running, leaping off cliffs, walking planks, being eaten, cursed, assault, false accusation, threaten, fighting, shooting and dying." He said quizzically.

"It's a pirate's life for me." I said in a song song tone.

"There is no talking you out if this is there, love?" He asked with a smile.

I shook my head. "I live my life like that everyday. There's nothing I can't handle." I said confidently.

"You have no opportunity to pick up your things back at your home, love." He said.

"It's not like I had anything to begin with." I said casually.

"There is no female clothes on the ship. What are you wearing anyway?" He asked as he stepped back to look at me.

"I'm wearing a white shirt much like yours with a black corset, some black breeches I stole not too long ago, a pair of black boots that are still intact, a red bandana, my belt for my weapons, a black leather coat that belonged to father and I think that's all on clothing." I said viewing myself.

"What do you mean _on clothing_?" He asked.

"Oh I meant that I'm also wearing some coal liner rimming my eyes and I have some red ribbons tangled in my hair." I said.

"Very well, you attire is fit to be a pirate until further notice. Don't they confuse you for a pirate and don't your parents despise pirates?" He asked.

"I only wear this when I'm out...searching for you and your crew." I said shyly.

"Oh. Well, welcome to the crew, Isabelle." He said as he slid his hand through the bars asking for mine. I gave him my hand and he shook it gently and placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. I felt a small blush on my cheeks. "From now on, don't ever expect that kind of hospitality, love." He said as he let my hand free.

I shook my head.

"Step back." He said as he pulled out him pistol and aimed it for the lock on the gate.

I quickly stepped back and he shot the lock and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. He opened the gate for me and I quickly stepped out to be in front of him.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Ah, hello, it's been a while hasn't it? It's nice to finally meet you from not behind bars." He said with a smile of his own.

"We share equal feelings." I said with a curtsy. He bowed forward.

He bent his arm and extended it to me. "Shall we?" He asked as he addressed the door.

I wrapped my arm around his. "Aye, Cap'n." I said as I followed his tug after he got the lantern back.

We walked up the steps and through the door that led to some kind of tavern. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the brighter light, I felt something smash against my head, hard. Then I felt someone catch me, or was that the floor? I then saw everything slip away into darkness but before that, over all the yelling and screaming and smashing, I heard the Captain yelling at someone.

"Father! What did you do that for?" He yelled.

"I didn't see you there and I thought she was getting away!" He yelled back.

I heard the Captain grunt as he lifted me off the ground, bridal style and walked me out of the tavern.

And then came the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

REVIEW! THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT BETTER THAN I HAD HOPED. I THINK I MIGHT CONTINUE IT SOONER THAN I THOUGHT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Lies

_**A/N: I am... no word can describe how terribly sorry I am for not updating sooner. This story had been abandoned but I had this dream and well... it inspired me to right some more and see where this (not yet solved because quite frankly, I don't have a storyline, just some I ideas and then I sow ideas I get on the spot. You know what I mean...) adventure leads us to. -General POV-... -devilish smile- hee hee hee**_

Jack watched as his prisoner stirred in her sleep. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. She grunted, clutching her head where she had received the blow. She looked at him and he stood up from his barrel and trudged toward her.

She stood up and took in her surroundings, "Jack, why am I back in a cell? I thought-"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, to you, Isabelle..." He put a finger to his lips and made a thoughtful expression, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. That is not your real name." He gave her a look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"I found this, love," He set his bottle of rum down and pulled something out from his coat. She examined it. It was her diary. He opened it to the very back and pulled the paper that was glued to the leather back cover of it to reveal some writing. "Property of Isabelle Gallows. The date reads March 11th, 1863." He looked up at her, "This woman has been dead for a very, very long time and I suppose you are not a ghost, are you?" He asked his rhetorical question skeptically.

"I-"

"No, no, no. No excuses, no more lies, no more stories. Care to tell me the truth?" He grabbed his bottle again and took a sip.

She sighed, "No." She answered.

"I was only attempting to be polite, you have no choice. Why did you lie? What were your reasons?" He asked.

"I did not lie. What you read was in fact, written by me. When I found that, I tore the pages out and hid them in my room. Now, they are ashes floating in the sea." She said, trying to sound as truthful as she could.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked, eyes narrowed at her.

"You shouldn't. You know better than to trust a pirate." She laughed weakly.

"You are _not_ a pirate. Gibbs is a pirate, my crew; they are pirates, I am a pirate. You, are not a pirate." He explained.

She tried to ignore him, "My name is..." She thought about it for a minute. Jack watched her closely, searching her eyes for signs of deception. "...Syren." She said.

"Syren..." He mumbled, tasting the name. It was sweet. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She gave a sharp nod. Jack looked into her eyes. There was something about them that made him lose all resoning and something else. She was still hiding everything from him. "I..." She started, "I do not know what I am doing here. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know what will become of me and certainly don't know what you are thinking right now and... I want to." She said. Her voice was small. Jack smiled at her, knowing that she was scared.

He stroked her face gently with the back of his fingers, "Well, I don't know what I'll do with you. There are so many things I can do with you." He said, his features a little dark. "I can... make you walk the good old plank, that's always fun. I can leave you at this nice little island I know about with nothing but the honor of having met the great and handsome Captain Jack Sparrow. So, so many things." He sighed dreamily.

"That man... was he your father?" She asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" He looked at her, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"The man that struck me. He was your father, no?" She repeated more clearly.

"No," He said, and watched her confused expression, "he _is_ my father." He said with a sly smile. She giggled and he smiled at her. There was a long silence between them, slightly awkward. Jack spoke up, "I am willing to make a deal with you." He announced.

"A deal?" She voiced, "A deal with Jac-"

"_Captain_!" He warned.

"Right, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Hmm..." She took a walk around the cell, "Seems interesting, cutting a deal with the infamous pirate Captain Jack Sparrow. Just saying it makes my head spin." She said as if she was flustered.

"This is my only offer or it's off the plank for you, love. I don't normally cut deals, you know." He said as memories of his past flashed filled with many cons and deals and deception. He smiled to himself.

"Go on..."

"I'm willing to-"

Then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion of some sort. Within seconds, something smashed right through the eastern hull of the Black Pearl, speeding mere feet away from Jack before crashing into the wall.

"Who be firing at me bloody ship?" He yelled as he began to run toward the stairs.

"Jack!" Syren called out desperately.

Jack looked back and bit his lower lip. He carefully ran back and pulled his pistol out from his coat, "Captain!" He corrected just before shooting the lock on the gate and running back where he had been trying to escape.

Syren heard another cannon being shot. It made a hit once more but this time it seemed to be from above. She kicked the rusty gate and it broke off it's hinges. She ran out, following Jack as quickly as she could. She spotted him walking quickly across the deck yelling orders. She looked out to the sea, searching for the attacking ship. She bit her lip when she realized there where three ship. She couldn't recognize any of them, they appeared to be stolen.

She ran across the deck, avoiding all of the busy pirates and the debris that flew around as the canon balls landed on the ship. She stopped and searched for the captain. She spotted his hat and pushed her way through, not caring about the crew's glares and curses. She followed him up the steps to the forecastle deck. She reached his side, leaning on the rail to catch her breath but just as she made contact with the rail, he ran back in the other direction. Syren groaned and raced after him.

He stopped at the western side of the ship and climbed onto the rail, holding on to a rope attached to the

mainmast. He leaned over and opened his mouth to say something just as another cannon was shot. The cannonball was heading right toward him.

Syren felt sick to her stomach as the projectile seemed to come at them in slow motion to her, "Captain!" She shrieked as she grabbed his long coat and pulled him down to the ground, hugging him protectively. The cannon smashed the rail on the other side. She let go of him slowly, "Are you alright?" She asked nervously.

He nodded, "But me ships being blown apart!" He growled. He got to his feet and repositioned himself as previous. "Oi! Stop blowing holes into me bloody ship!" He screamed at them.

"Captain!" Came a man's voice.

He hopped down and turned to the voice, "Ah, Gibbs, it's nice to see you, mate." He smiled.

"Yes, Captain, it's nice to see you too- ah, Captain, what should we do?" He asked nervously.

"Ah yes," He said just before he started to yell orders across the ship. Immediately, everyone got to work. Loading the cannons, tying ropes, equipping guns, everything.

Syren watched out to the sea where the water began to swirl around. She didn't think it was a whirlpool as soon as the water began to part and something appeared from it. She took a step back, her eyes glued to the mysterious object. She turned her head but her eyes wouldn't move from it. That is, until she bumped into someone. She reached back and recognized the person as Jack since he was the only pirate here wearing a heavy coat.

"Captain..." She called out in a whisper, still hypnotized by what was happening before her. As she looked closely she finally realized what it was. Her eyes widened, "Captain!" She called out with more effort.

"What? I can't now, can't you see I'm busy?" He said, swatting her hand away.

"Captain, look!" She called out, taking his arm and turning him in the ships direction.

Jack grinned from ear to ear, "Welcome back, lad." He took his hate off and put it to his chest happily. At least now his ship wouldn't be blown to smithereens.

The Dutchman's Ship popped out from underneath the angry waters. It floated there in it's beauty and grace and in mere minutes, it was firing at the attacking pirate ships and the other ships that accompanied it. The Pearl and Dutchman made quick work of them and they were retreating back to where they came from. The Dutchman sailed side by side with the Pearl and a plank was drawn in between.

Syren watched in disbelief as a man hopped on it and crossed over to the Pearl. He lifted his head so his hat wasn't in the way and her heart fluttered at the man before her. She always thought the Dutchman's captain would be a little more... repulsive. This man is by far not repulsive if not the complete opposite of it, he was very handsome.

"Will, my boy, it's great to see you again!" Jack greeted eagerly as he embraced the man.

"It is great to see you too, Jack. All of you." He nodded toward Jack's crew politely. He spotted Syren and looked at her for a minute before turning his attention back at Jack, "What did you do this time?" He asked.

Jack shrugged, "I would very much like to know that meself. I can't say I know who those pirates were. I have done not one thing to have them blow holes into the Pearl!" He complained.

"I don't think they would come all the way out here for no good reason. There must be something-" Jack averted his eyes to something in the water and Will noticed. He jabbed Jack's shoulder with his knuckles.

"What?" Jack whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Will demanded.

"Well," Jack wandered off to the deck, "I might have taken something last week," He pulled on some ropes, pretending to inspect them, "I don't know where it's from, father said it was a gift, he wouldn't tell me anything else," He scraped something off the main mast, "or it may have been... someone..." He picked at his fingernail.

"Sparrow, spit it out for the love of God!" Will shouted, exasperated.

"Captain, you can't possibly mean..." Gibbs hinted toward his Captain.

"What?" He asked. Then his brain registered what his first mate said, "Oh, aye, I do mean that." He answered.

"What's that?" Will snapped.

"And I'm afraid, Gibbs, that they want it back." Jack continued, ignoring Will's questions.

"Why not just give it back?" Ragetti asked from the crowd.

"Because, my fellow pirate, I am Captain Jack Sparrow," Will scoffed. Jack sent him a glare, "and Captain Jack Sparrow takes what he can and gives nothing back." He said proudly. Everyone watched between Jack and Gibbs as they traded secret information. Syren and Will were dying to know what they were talking about. That is, until Syren caught on with his last sentence, "Besides, I don't think it will want to go back there. A pirates life is what-"

"I always wanted." She mumbled. Everyone's attention went to her. Will looked between her and Jack.

"A girl? You took a girl? Who is sh-" He turned to her instead, "Who are you? And why are they out to find you?" He asked, thinking about his beloved Elizabeth. He hoped she wasn't like her because that would bring a whole new problem.

"I am no one to them. They can't be out searching for me, they have no reason to and if they did, they would never look for me here like they did." She said, hiding her face from everyone.

Will narrowed his eyes. He took a few strides toward her and then he lifted her face by the chin despite her efforts to get away. He recognized that face immediately and glared into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked. He snorted a laugh, "Small world."

She swatted his hand away. Jack narrowed his eyes at her sudden disrespect to him. Will grabbed her arm and moved her toward him angrily.

"State your business here!" He demanded. Jack was confused at this.

"Nothing! I just wanted to escape my home! I swear I'm not leading anyone here on purpose, I didn't think they would search for me, I swear!" She shouted, grunting at the force he used to grip her arm.

Will grimaced, "Lies. All lies." He pushed her away.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Who is she?" Jack asked as he approached them. He sent a warning look at her, letting her know that if she had been lying again, she was walking the plank.

"Aye, I knew I recognized 'er face from somewhere. Cap'n, we be holding a Siren captive." Gibbs said cautiously, searching for his captain's reaction.

Jack's eyes widened and he bought his hand to his mouth to bite down on his knuckle, "A Siren?" He choked out.

All of a sudden, the crew started to yell and argue about something or other. Soon came the shoving and the pushing and the yelling.

Syren growled and turned, heading to the other side of the ship. The crew didn't pay her any attention, that she was grateful for. She reached the other side and climbed onto the rail. She grabbed onto a thick rope for her life as she looked down at the murderous waters that smacked against the ship's hull. She swallowed heavily as she considered jumping. She knew that she shouldn't return to the waters, the others would kill her.

She swayed as the ship rocked back and forth, up and down over the water. She felt dizzy as her nerves began to choke her. The murderous waters called out to her like a sweet lullaby.

She leaned in but her body wouldn't make the final move and jump in. She wanted to get off the ship now that her secret was out. She had lied to Jack and either way, he was going to push her off the plank making sure she drowned. Although, she couldn't drown.

She heard some commotion from behind her. When she looked back, she spotted Will running toward her. He was only a couple of feet away with Jack right on his heels. She looked back toward the water and a surge of adrenaline rushed through her body. She loved that feeling and she loved even more to embrace it. She lifted her leg and moved it out over the water. She let herself go and as soon as her body went forward, it was jerked back again. She fell back into the ship, something braking her fall. Before she could even open her eyes, she was flipped over and pinned to the ground. She opened her eyes and right in front of her was a pistol. She looked at the hand and continued to look up the arm that led to none other than Jack. She looked forward and saw Will. He had her pinned to the hard floor with a smile on his face. He looked back at Jack. He pulled the hammer on his pistol and tipped his hat at her with a charming smile.

Syren groaned and let her head fall onto the floor, "Am I going back into a cell?"

"Um..." She was lifted off the ground by someone, "No, I'm afraid that my cells are destroyed thanks to you." He hissed, "So I will have to improvise."

"That is your specialty." She heard Will say. She heard his voice from next to her so she opened her eyes. He was the one carrying her over his shoulder. She started to wiggle around in his hold. "Stop that!" He hissed as he struggled to keep his hold on her.

Jack walked up behind him and pointed his gun at her forehead. He didn't feel the need to say anything and she fell silent. She glared at him as she was escorted to another room to be locked in. She heard a door creak open and then it was suddenly darker. She was tossed on something rather soft. Softer than the floor at least. She sat up and noticed she was on a bed. She looked around.

"Do not touch anything. I will be right outside discussing things to this foolish boy," He pointed his gun at Will who pushed it away with his finger, "so if you so much as open that door, I will put a bullet in your head. So make everything easier for everyone and be a good girl." He gave her a smile and shut the door as he pulled his head out.

Syren laid back into the bed and groaned. She was stuck. She started to think over some things, trying to conjure up a plan to escape her situation, get on their good side and take her life off the barely existent thread it was hanging on. But instead, she just fell asleep.


	3. One thing he won't steal, her life

_**A/N: I am so sorry for all of the errors and mistakes in the previous chapter. Everything just took a wild turn and I improvised with a few things. Hopefully, it'll smooth out and all fall into place, just go along with it and remember, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! Please, excuse my grammatical errors and my writing flaws.**_

Jack leaned on the doors to the cabin and stared at the morning sun. He sighed, knowing that there was a new adventure on the horizon. He moved his gaze down to Will, not moving his head so he wouldn't notice he was observing him. He looked worried and bothered by something. This is when he looked down at him, "What?" He asked.

"What, what?" Will asked, confused.

Jack pointed him around randomly, "What is wrong? You have that face." He said, making a face of his own. He really didn't want to care but Will was his friend sort of speak.

Will sighed, "I swore to Elizabeth that I'd go see her every ten years..." He said, looking far into the horizon where the sun began to rise in it's orange glory. Jack stared at him expectantly. Will sighed again, "Now we have her to take care of." He said, jabbing his thumb toward Jack's cabin.

"The girl? What about her?" He asked suspiciously.

"You haven't found out?" Will asked.

"'Bout what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For years it has been said that in the ocean, a Siren hybrid swam freely. This Siren is the key to many treasures hidden in an underwater cove near Isla de Muerta. Being a hybrid, she is the only one that can swim down to the cove and unlock the chest with a song. A Siren's song will only work when she is in the water. If she attempts to sing out of the water, it's more of a screeching sound that can shatter glass miles away and kill a man." He turned around to face Jack who was listening intently, "I can assume that there is something different about her. Even if she is a hybrid, being half mermaid, she should have to be in water or something of the sort." He said, more likely thinking out loud. "Being half mermaid also means that she can put men into a trance, make them give into the temptation. This one, doesn't seem to have that in mind." He said.

"And that's good..." Jack said, more as a question.

"Yes, that is good." His face became puzzled, "Tell me, Jack. How did your father capture this legendary hybrid from the depths of the ocean and why would he just give it away?" He asked.

Jack pursed his lips, "I would tell you if I knew but I myself don't know so I cannot tell you what I don't know that you wish to know which in fact is what I want to find out." He said.

"It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. Only now, we know what those men were after." He said, rubbing his temples. He sighed, "Jack, I can't help you on this one, I have to go see Elizabeth. I don't even know how to get to her." He closed his eyes.

Jack smirked to himself, "I have a deal to offer to you, Will Turner." He wandered off to the main deck.

"What is it that you have in mind?" Will asked suspiciously.

"I can get your precious Elizabeth on board, safe and sound and in return you can help me find this cove and take the treasure for myself without losing the Pearl this time." Jack said, giving him a smirk.

Will gave him a look, "And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" He asked.

"That, my friend, you will find out soon enough." He said just before he started yelling orders at the crew. He walked over to the tiller and swung it around, making the ship turn abruptly. Everyone took hold of something until the ship was steady again. "Gibbs! Has anyone seen me first mate? Gibbs!" He shouted.

Shortly after his calls, Gibbs appeared next to him, "Aye, Captain?" He asked drunkenly, putting his hand on his forehead like a soldier's salute.

Jack jumped away from his voice. He looked over and realized it was Gibbs. He patted his coat off and cleared his throat, "Gibbs! Don't sneak up on me like that." He mumbled to him. "Gibbs, I need you to keep the ship route to Port Royale!" He ordered just before walking off in another direction.

Will walked after him, "Jack, what are you planning?" He asked, anxious to know.

"Well, if you must know," He opened the doors to his cabin and stood in front of Will, "I will not tell you." He said before slamming the doors shut.

He turned around quickly and jumped in surprise. Syren was roaming around the ship. He noticed that she wasn't wearing the same thing as earlier. She was now wearing one of his ruffled shirts with a black vest on top. She wore some beige trousers, also his. Her hair was tied into a long messy braid that went down to her thighs. She had a red bandana tied around her head, much like his. She wore the same boots though.

She turned and spotted him standing there. She stopped moving, "Oh, I-I hope you don't mind..." She said, pulling on the shirt.

"Not at all, love." He smiled, "I need a favor from you."

"A favor? What favor?" She asked nervously, fearing he knew about the cove.

"You see, there is a woman that we need on board and none of us can approach let alone be on the land she resides in. That is why we need you to go in, give her a letter and lead her back here. No questions asked." He explained.

Syren wanted to refuse. Jack stared into her eyes intently, his pupils flicking around as they roamed over her face. Her voice caught in her throat.

"Will you do it?" He asked.

"Wh... I..."

"Of course you will!" He said happily, clapping his hands together.

In a matter of minutes, Will was engraving the way to Elizabeth's home into her memory. He told her where it was safe and where she should avoid at all cost. He explained to her not to be suspicious but to also be discreet as to not let them now her purpose on being there and who she was. Syren listened carefully to every instruction up until they finally reached their destination.

"Here," Will handed her a letter, "give this to her. Don't say a word, just lead her back here." He instructed.

She nodded, "Why can't I speak to her?" She asked in her quiet, angelic voice.

"Because, she will start to ask question and get anxious. She will blow your cover, just ignore her every word no matter what she says, alright?"

She nodded. Will stared into her watery eyes for a moment. He felt the need to touch her, if only to show reassurance. He fought the urge knowing that it was her mystical abilities to enchant a man with her beauty and charm. She stared back at him, feeling strange over something. Something made her stomach twist. She hid her pained expression as he reached out and ran the back of his fingers against her smooth pale cheek. His hand felt like a dagger to her.

"Good luck." He whispered to her.

She was about to move along with the plan when someone pulled her back by the shoulder. She looked back and it was Gibbs. He looked worried about something.

"What is it, Gibbs?" She asked, genuinely concerned. She had taken a liking to Gibbs over the past few hours when they had talked about small anythings.

"I have a terrible feelin' that somethin' terrible is going to happen soon. I fear it be ye that's in trouble here..." He said for only her to hear.

"What? What can I do?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't know..." He said sadly. "Just try to make it back, girl." He said, patting her shoulder.

She took a heavy breath. Jack had already threatened her about what could happen if she were to decide to escape. Of course it had only been a threat but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She closed her eyes, as she climbed onto the railing of the ship. Everyone watched silently as she took deep breaths, as if she feared to get off the ship.

Ragetti leaned over toward Will, "What's wrong with the girl, eh?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Will answered, not taking his eyes off of her.

She whispered a prayer into the wind before taking a step forward and then falling down into the depths of the ocean. Once the freezing water hit her body, she felt that familiar surge of pain course through her. She opened her eyes and watched as her legs and feet morphed into a tail. Being a hybrid, it was natural for her to fear taking a breath. She swam to the surface and poked her head out of the water, glancing up at the ship. Everyone was peering over the side to look down at her.

She avoided eye contact with any of them and dove back down into the water. She knew it was about six miles until Port Royale. She swam forward, not looking at anything else but the bubbles that came from her nose every once in a while. She feared the emptiness of the ocean. One wrong turn and you're lost forever. She explored the ocean out of Isla de Muerte's area before and she knew the ocean very well but it had been so long she had been hiding in the cove. She came up to breath every now and then considering she could hold her breath for an incredibly long time.

She finally saw the wooden poles that held the dock to Port Royale. She swam up to the shore and climbed out onto the beach. She lay on the sand for a few moments so her tail could once again become legs and feet. She held back her cries of pain as this happened and tried to stand as soon as possible. She pulled out the trousers from inside her dripping wet shirt and pulled them on. She secured the note back into her pocket and headed onto the dock, hiding her face with the hat one of the crew members gave her. Well, Jack ordered him to.

She tried to keep her eyes on the ground as best she could without running into someone. Luck wasn't on her side today. She ran into someone. That person grabbed her shoulders firmly and shook her, "Watch where you're going, girl!" He said sternly.

She looked straight at the man and immediately recognized him as one of Port Royale's guards. The man looked into her eyes and hesitantly let go of her.

"Who are you?" He asked, slightly curious.

"I- I am a cousin of Elizabeth Swann. My name is Emily. I am here to visit her. May I be on my way now?" She asked shyly. The man seemed to be mentally arguing with himself and slightly puzzled but he stood aside all the same. "Thank you, young man." She said before continuing her way through.

She managed to reach Elizabeth's home without anymore encounters. She knocked on the large doors and waited. Soon enough, she heard footsteps coming toward the door. The door cracked open and someone peeked out. She knew it was a woman because of the factions.

"Elizabeth Swann?" She asked, peeking from underneath the hat.

"Who wants to know?" She asked rather rudely.

Syren remembered what Will had told her and just handed her the letter. Elizabeth eyed it suspiciously for a moment before snatching it from her through the small space she opened the door to. Syren watched silently as she read the letter, her eyes widening then watering. She looked up at Syren.

"Who are you?" She asked, still shocked from the news she had received.

"Please, just follow me." Syren mumbled, slightly in a hurry.

"Give me one moment." Elizabeth said, holding up a finger.

"Elizabeth, there isn't any time." Syren pressed on.

Either way, she went back into the house, leaving her outside with nothing to do. In a matter of seconds, she was out and locking up the house. Syren didn't bother in making a question and just started to walk quickly toward the dock. Once they got there, she slapped her forehead.

"What? What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"We didn't think this through very well. Now how am I going to get you to the ship?" She asked herself.

"Wait, how did _you_ get _here_?" She asked.

Syren looked over at her, "Can you swim?" She asked, ignoring her previous question.

"Yes. Now why don't you try answering some of _my_ questions for a change?" She asked, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry, he told me not to." She said.

"He? Who's he?" She asked.

"I can't be talking to you, Mrs. Turner." She whispered as she looked around the dock. The previous guard seemed to be missing. She walked over to a docked boat and began to untie it from the dock as Elizabeth followed.

"What are you doing? And who are you? I am not leaving this spot until you answer my questions." Elizabeth said, stomping her foot on the dock.

Syren rolled her eyes to herself, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for him. He asked me to do this now will you please cooperate with me?" She pleaded in annoyance.

Elizabeth growled under her breath and helped her free the boat. They hopped in and Elizabeth grabbed the rows before Syren could. Syren ignored that and looked back at Port Royale as they made their departure, making sure that no one spotted them.

"I need to rows, Elizabeth. I'm the one who knows the way to the ship." She said, holding her hands out to her.

Elizabeth rowed angrily, keeping a glare on her.

Syren sighed, "My name is Syren. Other then that, I'm as clueless as you are as to what is going on." She said sympathetically.

Elizabeth's expression softened but her jaw remained clenched as she placed the rows into her hands. She stared at her for a while until she decided to speak up, "You are very beautiful." She said. She said it as a statement, not a compliment. She couldn't help but feel jealous that this woman knows Will, her husband and she is so mysterious.

"So are you." Syren said, smiling at the blonde woman before her.

"Thank you." Was all she said until they reached the ship.

Ropes came down from the side of the ship and they climbed up. Syren was very careful as to not get wet on her way up. As soon as Elizabeth stepped foot on the ship, Will scooped her up in his arms and gave her a long passionate yet sweet kiss.

Syren watched as everyone said hello. They all seemed to know her. Clearly she was Will's lover or maybe even his wife. But, pirates didn't have wives that she knew of. Then again, something screamed out to her that Will Turner wasn't your usual pirate. It showed in the way he spoke, acted, dressed, looked. It was obvious.

"Will, I've missed you so much!" She breath as they shared another kiss.

"And I you, my love." He said, smiling brightly at her.

"No one ever misses the Captain, eh?" Jack said, opening his arms for what seemed to be asking for a hug.

Syren smiled at the happiness of them all. She sighed to herself and wandered off to leave them to their happy reunion. She walked down to the quarterdeck of the ship and leaned on the rail. She watched as the water splashed around the rudder freely.

"If only I could be free too..." She mumbled to herself.

"Aye, freedom is something to be appreciated." Someone said from besides her.

She jumped and looked over. She recognized Gibbs as he leaned over on the rail beside her. "Gibbs, you scared me." She said, putting her hand against her chest.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled.

"Gibbs," She said after a few minutes of silence. He looked over at her, indicating that he was listening before looking back out to the sea. "Who is she?" She asked.

"Ah, Elizabeth Swann... or should I say Turner?" He chuckled. "The Captain kidnapped her years ago. She came a long way with us. She's a pirate too, ya know." He said.

"Her? A pirate?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Doesn't look it, does she? But it be true, she be one of the most ruthless female pirates out there." He said. "She is the Pirate Captain of the Empress and Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. She be the wife of Will Turner as you can see." He explained.

"Amazing." She breathed.

"Now, why don't ye tell me a little about yerself?" He asked.

"What is there to know?" She asked with a scoff.

"Well, what's your history?" He said as if it were obvious.

"My history?" She sighed, "It still hasn't been written." She said.

Gibbs knew that she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject, "What are your plans?" He asked.

"My plans?" She asked in confusion.

"Aye, your plans. What do ye plan to do?" He asked.

"He knows?" It was more of a statement.

"He does, Will knows, I know and I'm sure Elizabeth know by now. Soon enough ye be hoppin' on and off ships like a cannonball. By the end of the day, you'll be lucky to be alive." He said.

Syren understood what he was talking about. "I have been hunted for years. Captured and thrown around like an object that was no longer worthless after I served my purpose. I longed to have that all end. Just give a man all the riches he wants, it's not like I want it but as the only person to be able to enter and the guardian of the riches that lay hidden in the cove, I can never bring myself to do it. I can't give it to anyone. Why? Because like every other treasure in the Caribbean, it is cursed. But why do I care whatever happens to them? Because if a certain piece of those riches were to be removed, not only would a curse plague him but I would be cursed to remain there for the rest of my life as punishment for not protecting the riches..." She had said aloud without noticing.

Gibbs remained silent as his brain registered all of the information that was given to him. Little did they know that someone had been listening to her very intently.

Will leaned back against the wall he had been hiding behind. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop on them but her words caught his attention and he couldn't help but listen as she spoke in the voice of hers that was like silk. Now he was beginning to see this from another side. She wasn't just an object, a key. She was a living, breathing creature that felt and hurt things just like anyone else did. Now she was being hunted once more and the one holding her captive was Jack and himself. He couldn't possibly make her go through all of that suffering. He knew what it was like to be stuck in a place for all of eternity, doing something you really didn't want to be doing when you could be doing something you did want to do. Freedom was something to be appreciated. He couldn't take her life away from her. He needed to find a way to help her escape. But if he sets her free, she could- no, she _will_ be captured by someone with no mercy and he will make her go down to the cove, bring him the treasure and thus, take her very own life away.

'But how? I only have a day and it's ending. A day I should have been spending with my wife before I left for the next ten years!' He groaned silently. 'What am I going to do?'

"Will, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up to him. Her face held concern.

"Nothing, my love. Everything is fine." He said, chuckling just to reassure her.

"Please, please, do not lie to me." She breathed.

He sighed, "I don't know, Elizabeth. I truly don't know..."

Elizabeth leaned over and hugged Will in effort to make him feel better. It really made no difference and that angered Will. He loved her hugs but now, he barely even returned it. He was fixated on his thoughts on what to do.

"I hate to break this up but there is a cave full of treasure waiting for me." Jack grinned, "Shall we?"

Will grimaced, "Elizabeth, may you leave us for a moment?" He whispered to her as he tried to follow after Jack.

"What? Will, anything you need to say, you can say it in front of me, I'm your wife!" She said sternly.

"I know and I love you very much. I promise you'll know as soon as I speak with Jack, I promise." He said as he walked away from her and after Jack.

Elizabeth stood there in disbelief. Will grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun him around, "We need to talk." He said as he dragged him down to the brig.

"What? What can be more important than mountains of gold just waiting to be discovered, William Turner?" He asked desperately.

"We can't do this." He said quickly.

"What? Sure we can! We've got the girl, I know the way to Isla de Muerta-"

"No, Jack! We can't do this because-"

"No, Will! We can do this! And you know why? Because you have me, Captain Jack Sparrow. Sailing none other than the beautiful Black Pearl." He said, grinning.

"Jack, you don't understand! Listen to what I'-"

"No, you listen! You have obviously gone delusional. Gold+Pirate=Happy Pirate and you know what? I want to be a Happy Pirate, Will. Now come on, we've got a long way to go and you..." He climbed back up and looked into the sky, "don't have much time left." He said before going off to the tiller to put the ship in route to Isla de Muerta.

Will grimaced again. 'Someone might as well stab me in the heart.' He thought slightly sarcastically as he manned the ropes along with the crew.

Syren stared into the waters. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and a sudden urge to leap into the water. She felt like she was in danger. She looked out into the horizon and stifled a gasp with her hand. Following behind them was none other than the Queen Anne's Revenge. She squinted to see a little further and her heart stopped beating for a moment. She recognized the man as the very same man that bought her out of the sea before she was kidnapped from him by Jack's father. She screamed. The entire crew had their attention on her. And by entire crew, I mean both the Pearl's and the Queen Anne's Revenge.

Will rushed to her side, "What is it?" He asked frantically, ignoring the ringing in his ears.

"B-B-B..." She trembled, "Barbossa!" She breathed, pointing at the ship that followed after them. Syren panicked and started to run in the other direction.

For some reason, Will knew she was going to jump. "Stop her!" He yelled.

Syren ran as tears fell from her eyes, falling onto the deck. She wasn't watching where she was going so he managed to catch without too much effort. He hugged her tightly, keeping her arms secured to her sides so she couldn't struggle too much. He pulled her to the ground.

"Are you alright, love? What in the name of rum is wrong?" He asked, slightly worried.

Will knelt down beside them, "Barbossa. He's following after us. I'm sure he's coming to take her with him." He explained to Jack.

Jack's eyes widened, "Already? Hector does not waste any time, does he?" He asked before standing and yelling at his crew to man the gunports and ready for battle.

Will grabbed Syren by the shoulders and shook her, "You know him? How do you know him?" He demanded to know.

"He was the one that t-took me from m-my home before J-J-Jack's father kidnapped me from him. H-He killed a lot o-of Siren's that were around." She cried.

"Alright, follow me." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the brig. "Alright, listen." She sobbed, "Stop crying and listen!" He shook her. She settled down and listened, "You're going to swim down to-"

"No!" She shook her head frantically, "No, I can't!"

"Listen!" He growled, "You're going to swim down as far as you can and just keep swimming to the East. That should send you to Rumrunner's Isle, an island Jack knows very well. We'll meet you there and whatever you do, don't stop. Just keep going until you reach the island, we'll meet you there." He said quickly.

"But what about you and the others?" She asked nervously.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Will Turner, Captain's of the Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman. I think we'll live." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"But it's Barbossa and The Queen Anne's Revenge, Will."

"Shut up and swim!" He said as he shoved her out of a large hole that a cannonball had made previously.

Syren hit the water and her painful transformation began. As soon as she was complete, she swam as fast as she could toward the bottom of ocean or at least as far as she could go. She swam in the direction he had told her to and just kept swimming.

Will ran back up to the deck only to find that the Pearl was already under attack by Barbossa's crew. Will quickly pulled out his sword and started to fight his way toward Jack who was also fighting alongside Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"Where's the girl?" Jack asked as soon as he spotted Will.

Will gave him a look with no answer. Jack nodded and continued to fight up the stairs to the quarterdeck. Will went back to back with Elizabeth to fight off the group of pirates that closed in on them. Ragetti and Pintel yelled orders to the pirates that were manning the gunport. They shot at the Queen Anne's Revenge and managed to get some critical hits. If it weren't for the fact that they had the upper hand right now, Pintel would be giggling in excitement at how well they were handling this.

Gibb's watched as men started to swing in on ropes. One particular man caught his attention though, "Barbossa..." He said under his breath angrily.

Jack noticed the size of the group of men that were fighting from the quarterdeck, "Fight 'til the bitter end, me hardies!" He yelled as he stabbed a man straight through the stomach.


	4. She should have listened to Will

_**A/N: I don't think this chapter will be good since my mind has been a little blank today. I actually stabbed my lip with a fork... I'm so out of it. But, for you guys and girls, I'll try my best. Please bear with me. Read and review! I'm not getting many so I'm not very motivated to continue writing :/ The songs do NOT belong to me.**_

As Barbossa stalked up toward Jack, the fight seemed to move away as if giving them some space. He smiled at Jack who smiled back. Jack fixed his hat on his head, "Ah, Hector, what brings you here?" He asked innocently.

"Don't be so naïve, Jack. You know what I come for." Barbossa said, searching around, "Where is she?" He asked, his eyes on Jack once more.

"She? I don't know who you are talking about..." He said nervously, looking around. His eyes landed on Elizabeth and he grabbed her arm, pushing her into Barbossa, "There you have her. It was nice doing business with you." He smiled and tried to walk away. Will pointed his sword in his face with a frown on his face.

Barbossa looked down at Elizabeth, "It's been far too long, Elizabeth. How are things?" He asked nicely.

"Fine," She jerked her arm away from him, "And you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Just peachy." He pushed her aside and walked up to Jack. That's when he spotted Will, "Will, my boy! Great to see ye in one piece." He gave him a nod.

Will kept his glare on Jack. Jack spun around to face Barbossa and found him to be a little too close. He took a step back and felt the tip of Will's sword on his back. He leaned his head back instead, making an uncomfortable face. Since Jack always had his hands up, never at his sides, he moved them a bit forward and poked Barbossa's shoulder, "Do you mind, mate? You're a little... uh... too close." Jack said awkwardly.

Barbossa leaned in closer so their noses were practically touching. Jack made a sound of discomfort. "Jack, where is the girl?" He whispered menacingly.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, raising his hands innocently. He looked back at Will who was still pointing his sword at him. Jack moved his head around frantically with wide eyes as his way of asking 'What the bloody hell are you doing?'

"Jack, I don't have time for your little games. I know you have 'er and we all know I am going to take 'er so tell me where she is." Barbossa said, losing his calm.

Jack smirked, "How strange. You always have time for my games."

Barbossa pulled his sword out from it's hilt and pointed it at Jack's throat. At this, Will came around and pointed it at Barbossa's neck. Barbossa pulled out a gun and pointed it at Will's forehead. Immediately, Elizabeth had a sword at Barbossa's torso. Jack pulled out a sword and pointed it at Elizabeth who shot him a look and he shrugged. Will pulled his gun out to Jack and Jack to Will. Then, something fell on Elizabeth's shoulders. She felt a dagger to her throat, ready to slit it at any given moment. Will's eyes widened and he pointed his gun at Jack the monkey. Jack pointed his gun at Barbossa and hissed toward Jack the monkey who hissed back. They all pulled the hammer's to their pistols with a steady glare in their eyes.

No one noticed that in the water, someone was watching intently. She remained there, watching nervously as Barbossa pointed weapons at Jack and Will. She heard a loud grunt coming from right above her. She looked up in time to see a man flip over the side and come crashing into the water. She heard someone grunt again, she looked to the side and saw Gibbs leaning all the way over the rail with a sword pointed at his throat.

Gibbs looked down at the water and his eyes widened when he spotted Syren's head in the water, looking up at him. Gibbs put his hand behind him and shooed her away as he looked at the pirate that was about to end his life.

Syren dove into the water. She cleared her mind because for the first time, she was going to take a breath underwater. She never risked taking her first breath underwater since she was born on the shore of the beach on Isla de Muerta and since then she came up to get air. She considered it, yes, that she had a chance to escape but something told her that she would regret it later on in life.

She opened her eyes determinedly and took that first breath. She choked as the water filled her lungs. Her hand shot to her neck where she felt a great pain. She felt underneath her fingers as her skin parted and began to move slowly as she breathed. She realized they were gills.

She pushed past the shock and excitement and went back up to breath in some air and glance up over at where Gibbs was. He was no longer there.

'Could he have...' She couldn't even finish the thought. She swam slowly, searching for him. She found him finishing off another pirate from the Queen Anne's Revenge. She sighed in relief and swam back so she could get a better look at Jack and the others. She smiled as Jack fought against Barbossa, he looked so handsome and brave.

She caught a glimpse of blonde hair up on the quarterdeck and recognized her as Elizabeth. She wasn't with will and she was fighting against two men, both slightly overweight. One of the pirates knocked the sword from her hand and pointed his sword at her. From someplace else, a large pirate with markings on his face had Will against the main mast with a gun to his head. On the other side, a monkey snatched Jack's sword away and left him at Barbossa's mercy. Syren panicked, she had no idea what to do, she had never attacked anyone like this. Only as a human with a pistol once and she had grimaced as she watched the man die. Only once did she ever do this as she is now and it was to defend herself from a mermaid that said she had crossed their territory.

She heard a whistle and looked over. Gibbs was making signals at her for something but she didn't pay it any mind. She lifted herself out of the water a bit more and bought her fingers up to plug her ears. She imitated this movement a couple of times until Gibbs gave her a nod of understanding. Gibbs turned around and ran toward Jack as best he could. He didn't have much time so he shouted from where he was, "Cover your ears, Cap'n!"

Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel and a few others managed to hear this, luckily most of Jack's crew since they recognized Gibbs' voice. They gave each other looks before they plugged their ears hastily. Gibbs did this as well.

Syren watched as a man, she recognized him from Jack's crew, plugged his ears. To his dismay, the others that hadn't heard the warning attacked him and threw him over. She grimaced and cleared her throat. She was rather new at this but she managed to remember a song her mother thought her years ago before she died.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold...<p>

She sang, letting her natural instinct take over as her voice sounded perfect as it drifted with the wind. Being a siren, her voice was louder, more powerful. Syren pulled Jack's shirt off and bought it underwater. She watched as men piled over each other to get to the beautiful sound. She smiled at them the most beautiful smile she had given to anyone as she repeated the song. She swam gracefully toward the ship and placed herself against it. She smiled at them again and signaled them to come to her with her finger. The men all jumped off at once, some dying on impact against the water and others being shot before they did by others that were still on the ship.

A man lucky enough to live, swam toward her. She smiled at him, that beautiful, innocent smile. He smiled at her, swimming over excitedly. Syren barely felt like herself. She felt more confident, more capable of... taking his life... to protect Will's and Elizabeth's and the others. The man chuckled, "Sing that again, love." He said, his repulsive teeth showing with his smile.

Syren giggled, "Sing it with me, sailor." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun around slowly.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.<em>

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever ye may be  
>Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.<p>

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
>There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold...<p>

She let the man sing on his own as she slowly leaned into him, their faces inches apart. She smiled as she dunked her head into the water, pulling him with her. Underwater, she flipped them over and began to swim downward while singing the song. The man watched her, too transfixed to notice what was going on. In a second, her face furrowed and her fangs glistened in the water that was illuminated by the sun. The man's eyes widened and he gasped. He choked on the water and Syren let him go before swimming back up to the water. What she saw next made her regret her noble act. She should have listened to Will.


	5. One Man's Heart, Another Man's Treasure

_**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update everyone. Reviews keep me going so... you know... review and stuff.**_

A large black man with disgusting skin had Elizabeth hanging over the side of the ship by her dress. She tried to escape his hold, twisting his wrist and kicking around but it was no use. Will shoved his way across the ship, trying to get to them in time. Jack only watched as he fought against Barbossa.

"No!" Will screamed as the man let go of Elizabeth. Syren gasped, frozen in place as Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream as she came down into the water like a bullet. Everyone stopped fighting and and silence washed over the ship like death itself was creeping among them. Some of the men leaned over the ship to watch if she would emerge from the water. Personally, no one had anything against Elizabeth. She was nice, beautiful woman and a great pirate as well. They respected her as a pirate only could.

Will felt as if he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air a couple of times, fighting back the tears. Jack and Barbossa stared at each other, waiting for one of them to speak.

Barbossa was first, "Sparrow," He said awkwardly.

"Barbossa," Jack replied, just as awkwardly. They both nodded at each other and sheathed their swords, walking over toward Will who was frozen in his spot against the side of the ship.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "I..." He didn't know what to say exactly. "She was a good woma-"

"No! No, she is not dead, Jack! She isn't dead!" He hissed, his body trembling. Jack jerked his hand away and scowled.

"I know it's hard to understand, Will, but fate-" Barbossa tried to say.

"That was not her fate! She isn't dead!" He screamed, "She can't be!" He growled.

Syren looked up at him. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked back to where the woman had fallen, searching for a sign that she was still alive. Barbossa searched over the water, trying to spot Elizabeth but instead he spotted what he was looking for. He smirked but quickly hid his excitement. Jack spotted this and followed his gaze which landed on his prisoner. He grimaced, moving his arms around in a shooing motion, hoping that by chance she would see him. She noticed the movement from the corner of her eye and focused on it. She saw Jack shooing her away from the ship then pointing at Barbossa discretely. She went back to searching for Elizabeth. It had been too long. Then it occurred to her that maybe she was unconscious. With that thought in mind, she dove into the water. Barbossa saw a flash of her tail. It was beautiful. Long, the colors shining in the sunlight, smooth, beautiful. Syren dove deeper and deeper, keeping an eye out for Elizabeth.

She spotted her body floating down to the sea floor. She quickened her pace and grabbed her by the waist, wasting no time in swimming back up. She knew that if she returned Elizabeth to the ship, she would be captured by Barbossa and taken away, maybe be killed. She looked at Elizabeth's pale face and all consideration was lost, she had to give her back to Will. She knew that Will wouldn't be alright if she died. He needed Elizabeth. No one needed her other than to open the doors to the hidden treasures. She didn't know what it was like to fall in love but judging by the way Will and Elizabeth acted, she could assume it was wonderful and it pained her to know that she would never experience it for real. Truly be loved and love someone back. She felt empty, all of those men dying for her when they truly didn't love her as a person, just a creature with undeniable beauty and a voice from the heavens.

She smiled at Elizabeth. Happy that she had someone like Will to love her, hold her in his arms and mean it when he said that he loves her, someone that will always be there to protect you and someone that will cherish you for who you are, not what you are. She finally reached the surface, struggling to keep Elizabeth over the water.

"There!" Gibbs said, pointing at them. She waved her arm at them.

"Elizabeth!" Will said, happy to see her even though she didn't look very alive.

"Well, what are you waiting for, ya' sea snakes? Get 'er on the ship, both of 'em!" Barbossa ordered. The men started to shuffle across the ship, following his orders.

"Oi! This be my ship and I be the Captain of it so I give the orders around 'ere!" Jack shouted louder than Barbossa. The men stopped what they were doing and waited for Jack's orders. He cleared his throat, "As you were." He mumbled.

Syren swam toward the ship and let the men pull Elizabeth up. Will immediately took her into his arms and tried to wake her. Barbossa pulled Syren into the ship and watched as she grunted as her tail shaped into a nice pair of legs. He kept his hand on her firmly so she wouldn't move. She decided not to struggle and Barbossa decided he could wait a while, just to make sure Elizabeth would be alright. When trying to wake her didn't work he gave her mouth to mouth, pushing down into her stomach and chest. She wouldn't respond.

"Come on, Elizabeth, love, come back to me." He pleaded as he tried to get her to breathe.

Syren watched sadly. Will loved that woman to death. She had to come back to him. Without her, nothing would be the same, he could see this. Barbossa searched around until his icy gaze landed on the man that dropped her into the water. The man looked back at him, fear glistening in his one eye. Barbossa cocked his head and pulled out his gun, pointing it at him.

"That wasn't a smart thing to do, now was it?" He asked before shooting the man in the heart. He fell hard onto the ship's deck. The gunshot echoed through the silence but no one moved from their spot, looking down at Will and Elizabeth.

Jack leaned over to Barbossa, "What if she doesn't... make it?" He asked, grimacing at her pale features.

He shrugged, "It is a terrible loss for us all. We all hold her dear to us but it be no moment for a funeral, Jack. Things will go as planned. I defeat you, take the creature, find the cove, unlock the doors to the treasure, take the treasure, come back and take back what is mine. The Black Pearl." He said casually.

"I have faith you won't get that far, mate." Jack said, smiling at Barbossa's confidence, trying to mask his worry.

Will kept trying, each time more determined it will be the moment she will come back to them. She never did.

"No!" He cried out, putting his forehead against hers. The ship remained silent, no one dared to move or say a word.

A wave of emotions washed over Syren's fear, "Don't give up." She whispered at Will. Everyone looked at her and she hugged her naked body, hiding her face behind her long hair. She felt something drape over her and looked up to see Jack wrapping his coat around her. She felt her cheeks heat up, a new sensation to her.

"What?" Will whispered, his voice caught in the knot in his throat.

"Don't give up," She wiggled out from under Barbossa's hand and crawled over to Will despite the pain in her legs. She knelt down beside him, hesitantly putting her hand on his shoulder, "She isn't dead." She whispered. She reached over and put her small hand on Elizabeth's stomach, pulling it over to her chest slowly. Will could see a bright light emanating from the palm of her hand. She removed her hand and put it against her lap respectively. She looked at Will expectantly and he stared back at her, unsure of what happened or what to do but he went with his gut feeling and tried mouth to mouth one more time. He pushed against her stomach one more time and she started to cough and choke on the water. Will helped her sit up and patted her back, laughing with pure joy that she was alive. She gasped for air a few times before regaining full consciousness. Will hugged her tightly.

Barbossa reached forward, grabbing a handful of Syren's hair and pulled her back to him. He pulled a knife to her throat and his men immediately pointed their weapons at Jack's crew. Jack scowled, "Hector, you and I both know that this isn't fair." He stated, walking over to him. Barbossa pressed the knife to her neck harder. She winced, holding onto his arm for support. Jack stopped in his tracks, "Now, let's not do anything we will regret, hm?" Jack said, raising his arms up, signaling her wasn't going to try anything.

"Thanks for the girl, Jack. I'll be back for the Pearl soon." He said as he parted his way to the Queen Anne's Revenge. Syren began to struggle out of his hold violently, not caring if the knife sliced her or not. She really didn't want to leave with this man, not at all.

"Barbossa, give her back!" Will shouted from his place on the floor with Elizabeth.

Barbossa scoffed, "I don't think I will, boy." He said, scratching his eyebrow. He yelled at his crew, that was now on the Revenge, to start heading West.

Syren took his arm and bit down into it as hard as she could. He grunted, dropping the knife to the floor and jerking his arm away from her. She gasped as she fell to the ground on her knees, her legs too weak. She didn't care about the pain, she crawled back toward Jack. Barbossa took out his pistol and shot her. Jack's crew stepped in front of her protectively, pointing their weapons at him.

"Has got a bit of a fight in 'er." He cocked his head, showing respect. He smiled at Jack, "I'll be seeing you, Jack." He said before retreating into his ship quickly. They all stood their ground until Barbossa and his ship were far away enough.

Jack knelt down beside her, "Are you alright, love?" He asked, flipping her over so she was facing him. The blood dripping down her chin made him grimace. She looked frightening yet frightened. She looked away from him and spit something out of her mouth. His eyes landed on a chunk of Barbossa's flesh and his eyes widened.

"Oh!" He gasped, leaning away from the chunk of it.

"By God," A pirate said, leaning in to take a better look at it, "that be a chunk of Barbossa's flesh!" He said, both amazed and slightly frightened that such a beautiful and innocent looking creature could do such a thing. Some curious and nearby pirates also came around to look at it and then at Syren. She hid her face with her hair, crawling away from them.

"Alright, you rapscallions, nothing to see here! Back to work, we have a long way to go!" Jack shouted. The men hesitated to follow Jack's orders, settling to stare down at Syren. Jack growled to himself in annoyance. "Oi! Who does a Captain have to shoot to get things done around here, eh?" He shouted again.

"Come on, you heard the Captain, back to work, men!" Gibbs shouted, shoving the pirates away and down the stairs.

Jack grimaced as he couldn't take his gaze off the flesh. His head turned toward Syren but his eyes didn't. Syren almost sighed. She picked it off the floor and tossed it over the side of the ship, grimacing as well. Jack now managed to look at her. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was pleasant to her.

She laid back down on the floor and watched as Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs came toward them. "Get the lady some clothes." Jack said toward Gibbs who was quick to comply. He came back with one of Jack's baggy shirts and some trousers. She pulled them on weakly and smiled as a thanks. Will was worried sick since she didn't bother to sit up to put the clothes on. He knelt beside her, "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded her head weakly, "Just... tired..." She said in whisper.

"Look!" Elizabeth shouted, pointing down. They stepped back, looking to the floor. There was a large puddle of crimson blood trailing down toward Jack's feet. He stepped around it, grimacing lightly.

"She be wounded." Gibbs said worriedly.

Will gently sat her up and she let out a cry. Some men stopped their duties to check what was wrong but continued when they couldn't manage to see past Gibbs and their Captain. Jack helped Will put her on her knees and hold her in place. Her body was limp and her breathing was strained. Elizabeth leaned over to look at her back, searching for any wound. She gasped, covering her mouth. Jack let her arm go and walked over. He grimaced at the sight.

"Oh, that is bad indeed." He said, pulling on his beard. "Gibbs, do something about it." He said, pointing him over. Gibbs shrugged sheepishly. He looked over at Will but he knew Will knew nothing about this kind of thing so he quickly flicked his gaze on Elizabeth. "You. Do something." He ordered casually.

Elizabeth scowled, "What? Are you serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, quite." He answered innocently. Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue but Will cut her off.

"Will you please help her?" He asked in annoyance. He lifted her off the ground and headed toward Jack's cabin. He followed after him frantically.

"Um, I don't want her on my bed, Will. She will ruin my fresh sheets with her blood." He said awkwardly.

Will glared at him coldly and Jack snapped his mouth shut. Will gently put her in the bed face down and removed the coat, lifting her shirt to half of her back. The bullet was lodged into her lower back, a few inches above her coxes, into the muscle. Will grimaced, looking away. Elizabeth reached into one of Jack's many pockets and he flinched away but she kept her hand inside. She pulled out a thin knife with a sharp point.

"What exactly are you planning to do with that?" Jack asked, pointing at the ominous weapon.

"I have to remove the bullet." She said as if it were the most common thing to know.

"With a knife?" Gibbs asked, sounding disgusted and worried.

"Do you men have any better ideas?" She asked, clearly annoyed. They looked at each other, shrugging and shaking their heads. "I didn't think so. Gibbs, go sterilize this for me." She said before leaning over to Syren to say something but someone interrupted her.

"Sterilize?" Gibbs asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and signaled him to lean forward. He put his ear near her mouth and she whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened. "Really? Are ye sure about this?" He asked. She gave him a look and nodded her head before leaning back down to Syren.

"Alright, I am going to remove the bullet and it's _really_ going to hurt but we have no other choice. Do you trust me?" She asked, keeping her voice steady and low.

"Have you..." She grunted, "done this before?"

Elizabeth looked at the men, asking for help. They all looked away casually. She scowled at them, "Yes, numerous times. You have nothing to worry about." She lied.

Syren took a deep breath and nodded weakly. Gibbs came back with the scorching hot knife and carefully handed it to Elizabeth.

"Will, hold her legs down, will you?" She said as she positioned the knife to Syren's wound. He did as he was told and held her legs down firmly. "Jack, her arms." She ordered.

"Actually, I have to go check on-" He said, trying to walk out.

"Jack, do as she asks! Syren isn't going to hold on much longer if we do not act now!" Will shouted. Jack quickly walked over to the headboard and held her arms over her head awkwardly.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and dug the knife into the wound. Syren screamed loudly, causing Jack to flinch back. She arched her back in pain and jerked her legs around. Will struggled to keep them in place.

"Hold her still! If she moves, I could make the wound worse." Elizabeth ordered. Gibbs rushed to the bed and pushed her down. She screamed again as Elizabeth moved the knife around, searching for the bullet.

Jack grimaced. Her face was toward him and her face expressed pure pain and misery. He could nearly feel her pain. He felt bad for the girl. He leaned over to her as everyone else concentrated on keeping her still and removing the bullet. "Syren," He whispered to her.

"Jack?" She whispered back. She moved her hands, grabbing onto one of his. She recognized the gloves and rings.

"Aye, love. Um... everything will be alright. Elizabeth is going to fix you and then we are all going to find beautiful treasure. Lots and lots of beautiful treasures and jewels. So much that I could buy all of England..." He said dreamily.

She screamed loudly and snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head and squeezed her hand absentmindedly, "and then you can swim freely with your sisters, happily ever after." He whispered to her.

Will managed to read his lips since he had been looking at them from the corner of his eyes. He remembered the conversation between Gibbs and Syren earlier and immediately let go of her legs, walking over to Jack and dragging him out of the cabin, closing the doors behind him.

"Jack," Syren called out weakly. No one even heard her. Elizabeth continued to work on the wound as best as she could and Syren groaned, she was loosing too much blood and soon her consciousness.

"Jack, we can't make her open the doors to the cove." He said sternly.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, "Of course we can. You are really negative, Will, that's not good." He said, trying to reenter the cabin. Will stopped him.

"No, you don't understand, Jack- and this time you better listen to me or I swear I will punch your teeth out!" He threatened angrily. Jack waited for him to continue, "I overheard Syren talking about the treasure with Gibbs,"

"Gibbs? Since when are they on speaking terms?" Jack asked randomly.

Will flicked Jack's nose, "Focus!" He hissed. "She said that this gold is cursed,"

"A curse never stopped me before, why should it st-"

Will made a furious face and jerked his arms around, using all his might not to blow Jack's teeth out. Jack watched him as if he were crazy starting with the fact he was talking about not getting gold.

"For the love of God, shut up and listen!" He growled. Jack held his hands up in surrender. "If a certain piece of the treasure is removed, not only would a curse plague you and your crew but it casts the curse upon the guardian who failed to keep it safe, Syren." Will explained and Jack's face twisted into a grimace, "She would be trapped inside of the cove for the rest of her life for not fulfilling her purpose." He finished. Will searched Jack's face for any sign of emotions that would let him know what his intentions were now. Jack nodded his head slowly, thinking things through carefully.

"I see..." He voiced. He played with his beard, "Well, a small little curse is nothing she can't handle." He said merrily as he tried to reenter his cabin. Will jerked him back so they were facing each other. Will fixed Jack a glare only the devil can feat. Jack swallowed heavy and shrunk down in fear.

"Jack, you can't do that to her! I know what it's like to lose everything and be trapped in a hell-bound place. It's not very nice, Jack, not very nice at all and you and I of all people should know, don't you think?" He snapped. "Are you really going to take that girls life for some cursed treasure? You're going to have to take it back either way!"

Jack had to defend himself on that one, "What? I will do no such thing! William, treasure is treasure and treasure makes pirates happy and as we have been through before, I want to be a happy pirate." Jack said sternly.

"Jack, I will not let you do this to her. Now, your either with me," He took a step back, fixing him with a glare, "or against me." He said.

Jack didn't know what to do. Even if he didn't show it, he didn't really want to take her life away but he did really want the treasure and a silly curse wasn't going to stop him. Although... feelings might. Not so much as feelings. It's more like, interest. Yes, that's sure to be it, interest.

Will waited impatiently for Jack's answer. It never came as he stared at the floor, lost into space. Will busted through the doors angrily. Elizabeth was finishing stitching her wound up. By now, Jack's bed was red instead of white and Syren was unconscious. She had a wet towel on her face. Will gave Gibbs a questioning look at this.

"She came down with fever." He answered softly.

"I worry that she won't make it over night." Elizabeth said. Although she wasn't facing them, Will could tell she was crying. He hugged her from behind and she grabbed his hands tightly.

"We're leaving." He said sternly. He released Elizabeth and pulled Syren into his arms gently.

"What? Will, I don't-"

"Don't ask any questions, just get to the Dutchman's Ship and tell the men that we're setting sail toward Whitecap Bay, quickly, I'm running out of time." He whispered to her, making sure neither Jack or Gibbs heard him.

Elizabeth nodded and did as he said. He started to head out but Jack blocked the doorway. "Get out of my way, Jack."

"Not until you tell me what your doing." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Sparrow. Out of the way." He said, pushing past Jack. The Flying Dutchman was already beside the Pearl, ready to leave on his command.

"Will, I can't let you take her." Jack said as he pointed his sword at Will's back.

"Jack, you know that won't do you any good." Will said, chuckling at his attempts to threaten him.

Jack smiled to himself, "You have a couple of hours head start, Will. Remember, you won't make it the day, soon you'll just have to go back into the ocean." He said. Will could hear the smile on his face.

"That should be enough time, Jack, thank you." He said as he continued to walk toward his ship.

"What are friends for, mate?" He said, smiling sweetly.

Will ignored his comment and boarded his ship without giving the Pearl a second glance. Jack smiled to himself and walked down to the cells. He climbed in through the broken bars and pulled a chest out from the shadows of the corner. He opened it and grinned at the beating heart before him.

"No hard feelings, eh, Will?"


	6. Mr William Turner

Elizabeth sat across from Will at the table. Will stirred his tea absentmindedly, lost in thought. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't know what.

"Will, what is the matter, love? You seem to be disturbed by something." She said, reaching for his hand and rubbing circles on it with her thumbs.

Will kept his gaze focused on the wooden table, "I don't know. Something just feels... wrong. Like something is... I don't know how to explain it but it is very unsettling." He explained.

"I was wondering," She started. He didn't lift his gaze so she continued anyway. "what are you going to do with Syren? If you release her into the ocean, she will be found again. You can't keep her here either." She said.

Will clenched his jaw, "I know." He mumbled. "No matter what I do, she will not be safe. It is so frustrating." He said with a long sigh.

Elizabeth took back her hand and put it in her lap. She wanted to know something else. "Will," She said carefully, "are you really not interested in this treasure?" She asked.

Will's eyes darted to meet her gaze. She could tell what she had said upset him. She narrowed her eyes and waited for an explanation, "Will, what is going on? What do you know?" She asked, already knowing something was going on here.

Will sighed, "I overheard Syren and Gibbs speaking earlier. If a certain piece of that treasure leaves that cove, a curse will be placed upon the thief and his crew." He started to explain.

"A curse? What kind of curse?" She asked, alarmed.

"I do not know but I'm sure it isn't a pleasant one. If this certain piece is removed, not only will there be a curse to whom stole it but the guardian, in this case Syren, will be bound to the cove for all eternity for having failed." He whispered.

Elizabeth understood the pain in his voice. She would be burdened, just like himself. Bound to a godforsaken place. She knew he didn't want anyone to suffer the same and Syren was a nice girl, she didn't deserve it.

"Does Jack know this?"

"Yes, I told him about the curse and what would happen but you know he wouldn't listen. He could care less about the girl." He said behind gritted teeth.

"What can we do to help her? We can't just-"

"I don't know, Elizabeth! I don't know." He said out of frustration. Elizabeth rubbed his forearm, trying to comfort. "Right now, she's in bed, perhaps dying as we speak and we have no way to know." He sighed.

Elizabeth turned her head and frowned sadly, "You really care for this girl, don't you?"

"She's so young and innocent. I know it in my heart that she would do no one any harm. She has done nothing to deserve this." He said into his hands. "She is the only one of her kind as well." He added. "I'm also running out of time. I cannot keep her here... she doesn't belong." He said sadly.

Elizabeth frowned. He just reminded her where they were going. To Port Royale to drop her off for another ten miserable years. The only good thing she had left was her beautiful son. He reminded her of Will so much, it hurt to look at him. Will has only seen him once, when he was ten years old. Now he is turning twenty, this very day.

"How is he?" Will asked as if he read her mind.

"He's fine. He has grown into a fine young man. He is a very skilled blacksmith. He's currently working at Brown's." She said, smiling at his shocked and delighted expression. "I cannot count the times he has visited the gallows for rebelling against the law. He wants to follow into the footsteps of his father. He is so proud of you, Will." She said, grabbing his hand tightly, tears falling from both pairs of eyes.

"I miss him. I wish I could see him but time is short..." He said sadly.

Someone came through the door. Elizabeth cringed at the man with the hideous skin and smell of death and sea water. He stood at the door and bowed, "We have arrived at Port Royale, Cap'n. Shall we drop the anchor and prepare the dingy?" He asked.

"Aye." Will said, shooing the man out of the room.

Elizabeth once again began to cry. She got up and walked around the table, crawling into her husbands lap. She buried her face into his neck and sobbed, "I am going to miss you, my love. Every second of the day." She choked out. Will only managed to hold her tight, stroking her long hair and fighting back the tears.

The same man from before reentered the room and Elizabeth got off of Will, trying to recompose herself. "We're ready when you are, Captain." He said before walking out.

Elizabeth turned to Will, "What are you going to do with Syren? She has not even regained her consciousness." She said worriedly. He couldn't just throw her out to sea.

Will scratched at his bandana, "I began to think and I wonder if perhaps... you can take her?" He asked hopefully.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Me? But, Will, what would I do with-"

"Think about it!" He tried to convince her, "No one would go searching for her on land, not unless they knew she was there. Your house is big enough to support a guest and I'm sure she will be of great help around the house?" He offered.

"Will, I can't have a half mermaid, half siren in my home." She said sternly.

"Elizabeth, you will be saving her life! You and I both know that she doesn't deserve to be trapped in there... we know what people go through in a situation like that. She saved your life as well. You owe her a whole lot." He said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I don't see why not..." She mumbled.

Will smiled, "You are doing the right thing, my love. Thank you so much." He said before running off to get Syren.

Elizabeth waited for Will on the deck. He came with Syren still unconscious in his arms. He moved steadily, getting her into the small boat. They shared their last goodbye and then she climbed into the boat herself. The boat hit the choppy water and she began to row toward the docks. It would be fantastic if she had some help, it was considerably far.

Will watched as she rowed away. He kept his eyes on her until he could no longer see her over the horizon. He took a deep breath and turned toward the sunset, gazing into it like he had ten years ago. There was that flash of light that he knew Elizabeth witness with him and he was gone once more into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

><p>Jack stood on the rail of the ship wide eyed, watching as the last bit of sun hid behind the horizon and the bright green light flashed. He didn't find Will on time. He had Syren with him and he wouldn't return for another ten years. Jack couldn't wait that long. He couldn't. But what would he do now? What could he do with Will's heart? He had no use for it now.<p>

Jack watched over his crew from the quarterdeck. Someone caught his attention. Tall, muscular, broad shoulders, brown curls for hair, white skin, oddly clean. "A stowaway, eh?" Jack mumbled as he cautiously walked down the stairs of the quarterdeck and onto the main deck. He walked straight to the man and leaned on the railing beside him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked simply as he gazed out to the setting sun. The man did not spare him a glance.

"Simply a man who wishes to become part of your crew." He stated. His voice was that of a young man, possibly no older than eighteen.

"And why is that?" Jack asked curiously, trying to steal a glance at the boy but he wore a large hat which covered most of his face. He could make out a strong jawline and a scowl. The man raised his head a centimeter and Jack saw defined cheekbones and a pointed nose.

"It would be an honor, Captain." He said flatly.

Jack may look oblivious but he was getting to something here. There was something far too suspicious about this man. Jack chuckled, "You'll never be a part of me crew if ya begin with lies, mate." He said knowingly.

The man noticeably tensed. Jack grinned. "Tell me, lad. What are your intentions?" He asked, turning to face the man now.

"I'm not lying, Captain." He said. Jack chuckled in disbelief. This man was such a terrible liar. Just like his father.

"Tell me, Mr. Turner, how did you get aboard me ship?" Jack asked with a grin. The wind blew, conveniently blowing off the man's hat, revealing wide brown eyes.

"How did you-"

"You Turners' are all the same." Jack joked lightly. "Now, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out following your father?"

The man sighed, "I know I cannot follow him. So I decided to come to my uncle instead. My father has told me so many stories about you. That was years ago but I remember them all. Ever since, I've wanted to become a pirate, just like him." He explained, his eyes sparkling.

_Uncle? _Jack felt flattered almost. "What about your mother? You wouldn't want to come upon 'er when she's upset." Jack mumbled.

"I want nothing more than to become a pirate. Please let me join, Uncle Jack." He pleaded desperately. It was very difficult to sneak his way into the ship, he was desperate for a yes.

"Elizabeth will never forgive me." Jack tried to sneak his way out of letting him stay.

"Well, then tell your men to turn back around and take me home." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, his expression defiant.

Jack deadpanned. "We are already miles away. It'll take us the entire night to get back." He whined. The young man waited silently, staring Jack down. Jack growled. "You can stay, just stay out of my way, lad." He grumbled as he walked into his cabin.

Jack slammed the doors and let his emotions show. His eyes widened in fear and shock, his heart raced, his stomach twisted and turned, sweat trailed down his forehead. "William Turner's son is on The Pearl. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with him? If anything happens to him, Elizabeth and William will have my head, quite literally." He sighed, falling into his bed. "What else can go wrong?" He groaned.

There was a knock on his doors. Jack ignored it, responding with another groan if anything. "Uncle Jack, may I come in? I wish to speak with you." He said through the door. Jack ignored him and the door opened. Jack scowled. No one entered his room without his permission. No one. Jack spun around so quickly, he landed on his feet before young Turner.

"There are some rules ye will go by here, lad. Let me tell you them." He hissed, pushing the boy into the bed. Jack paced in front of him, his arms crossed behind his back. "You will call me Captain Jack Sparrow, none of that uncle nonsense, I am not yer uncle, I have no family." He stated flatly. "You will follow every order I give you, even if it means putting your short life on the line. If you refuse, I will get rid of you meself."

"Mutiny is something I _will not _tolerate. You so much as defy me authority as Captain of The Pearl... well, ye will find out. If I see ya stealing anything, I will have your fingers removed. Each and every one of 'em." He threatened, watching his expression change. "If I find out yer helpin' the English Militia, I'll tie ya to the rudders and leave you there 'til yer flesh falls off or yer eaten by sharks." He said. "What's your name, lad?" He asked, off topic.

"William of course." He stated simply, the answer having been quite obvious.

"Will, I still do not-"

"It is William." He barked.

"William." Jack corrected reluctantly. "How well can you fight?"

"I can almost beat my mother." He stated proudly. "I was taught my fathers skills at being a blacksmith as well." He said with even more pride as he unsheathed his long silver sword.

"You'll be just fine, mate." Jack said with a grin. He was sure to be a great pirate. A very great pirate capable of many things. Jack might find him useful. He grinned maliciously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, there you have an update! Hope it sparked your interests! It was short, yes, but it's something! I have a little bit of writers block but I wrote around it for this chapter. Next chapter may take some time, or be up sooner than late (:**_

_**Please leave reviews! I appreciate the favorites and the subscriptions but they just don't compare to the reviews! We all know it's what motivates us writers! Please leave me a review, no matter how simple! I accept constructive criticism too so if you have suggestions or noticed an error, let me know! Thanks!**_


	7. The Reason I'm in this Mess

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Syren. There is a new character coming up but he does not belong to me! Can you guess who it is by the end of this chapter? ;) It should be extremely easy, I'm giving it to you on a silver platter!**_

_**A/N: I apologize for having taken so long to update this fic! I've been so caught up in school work, I needed a little break. I finally got to updating.**_

* * *

><p>"Syren." Elizabeth called, placing her hand gently on Syren's arm. She gave it a careful squeeze. "Syren, please wake up." She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.<p>

"Hm?" Syren gasped, her eyes flying wide in fear and she jumped, landing on the floor on the other side of the large bed.

"Syren, are you alright? It's me; Elizabeth." Elizabeth said softly, slowly going around the bed and peeking over at Syren.

"Elizabeth." Syren breathed, feeling relieved.

"Yes, dear, it's just me. Sit on the bed." She cooed, helping her to her feet and slowly walking her to the bed.

"What happened?" Syren asked as she plopped down on the bed.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, sitting next to Syren, staring at the ground. "Well, you've been unconscious for almost seven hours. I was worried you'd slipped into a coma..." She explained. "How do you feel?" She asked worriedly.

Syren sighed, "I feel fine. I can feel the pain but I have had worse." She said with a small smile.

"I'm certainly glad to see you're not paralyzed. The bullet was dangerously close to your spine. I believe you got very lucky, Syren." Elizabeth explained.

"Yes, lucky you were there. Thank you." She whispered, glancing at Elizabeth and giving her as much as a smile as she could muster.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my life." Elizabeth said, smiling warmly at her.

"Yes, well..." Syren said nervously, not being used to having normal conversations and interacting with humans.

"Tell me, Syren, are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly lightening the mood.

"Yes, very." Syren said in a relieved tone, as if she had been waiting for her to ask all along.

"Can you walk?" Elizabeth asked.

Syren considered it, glancing down at her legs. "Oh-" She gasped quietly. Her eyes bulged at the disgusting sight of her feet and she quickly hid them under the long flowing gown she had been put in. Her legs were already chapping up nastily and a reddish rash was developing painfully. She felt as if she's been in a fire. "Um... Yes." She said, carefully standing to her feet. "With a bit of assistance?" She suggested sheepishly.

"Of course." Elizabeth said, quickly taking her hands.

The walk to the dining room was painful, considering the pace she was forced to take. Not only were her legs falling apart but the pain in her bullet wound was screeching on her back.

Elizabeth finally sat her down on the large dining table, at the end. She took a seat to Syren's right. "I hope you like crepes." She said with a smile.

Syren's face twisted into a mix of emotions. Confusion, curiosity, embarrassment and perhaps a bit of anxiousness. Elizabeth cocked her head slightly, wondering why she reacted that way. Then realization dawned upon her. "You've never had our food, have you?" She asked, almost in awe. She looked so much like a regular young woman that you forget she's not. She's what people call a mythical creature. Although not many people know of her particular existence. A hybrid. A mermaid and a siren. Sirens were very rare to hear about in tall tales.

"I've had apples before..." She mumbled, looking away. "I've tried some other foods... I haven't liked any yet."

"Hmm... Well, what do you like to eat?" Elizabeth asked. Syren was shocked by her question and sent her a strange look. Elizabeth paled and her cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Right, mermaid. I'm sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"I also eat...fish." Syren suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't take to eating... men." She admitted.

Elizabeth glanced at her in awe, not having expected that. "You don't? Why not?" She asked curiously.

"It's not in me." Syren whispered, hugging herself nervously.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and giggled. Syren looked up at her curiously, confused as to why she was laughing at her statement. Elizabeth shook her head, taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze. "I suppose we can get you some fish..." Elizabeth trailed off. She tried not to grimace, "I suppose you prefer them... raw?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Any other way makes me sick..." She mumbled, patting her stomach absentmindedly.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to fetch it myself." Elizabeth said as she stood up. Syren gave her a curious look. "We cannot have people thinking this... fishy." Elizabeth said. After a second she regretted her poor choice of words. It could easily be taken as a terrible joke. She shook her head, "I'll be back shortly. Do not wander off." She warned.

"I won't." Syren said, giving her a small shy smile.

Once Elizabeth left the room, Syren lifted her skirt. "Oh..." She said with disgust. Her skin looked as if it was rotting. Her heightened sense of smell caught the nasty stench coming off it. Rotten fish and sea water. "I need to get to water soon..." She whispered to herself.

"May I assist you in anything, ma'am?"

"Ah!" Syren yelped, jumping in her seat.

"Forgive me, miss. I did not mean to startle you." Said a man. Syren quickly turned to face him as she frantically pushed her skirt down. The man was very tall, pale white skin, short brown hair, grayish blue eyes, a bright smile and he had a very clear British accent. Very handsome man.

"No, it's fine. I was simply lost in thought." Syren whispered nervously. She picked at her gown absentmindedly.

The man gave a small bow of his head, "Is there anything you need?" He asked politely.

"No, I-... actually..." Syren said as she thought. "Where could I find the bath?" She asked, looking into his eyes with her curious ones.

He raised an eyebrow, "The bath?" He wondered. Syren nodded enthusiastically. "Up the stairs, down the right corridor, second door to the left." He instructed.

"Thank you." Syren said as she went to stand. The man quickly moved and pulled the chair out for her. Syren sent him a small shy smile and bowed her head before slowly taking the steps to the staircase.

The young man watched her take slow careful steps, each one looking painful. It seemed it was a struggle for her to move. He walked up to her careful not to startle her again and cleared his throat. "May I assist you, miss?" He asked softly, holding his hand out for her.

Syren swallowed her pride and smiled at him, taking his helping hand. "Yes, thank you."

The man kept a steady pace, matching hers. He could measure the amount of her pain by the weight she put on him. She really couldn't walk.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked worriedly when her knees buckled. Hadn't he been holding her, she'd fall to the floor.

"Yes, yes, fine." Syren said, trying to get back to her feet.

"Miss, I beg your pardon, but you are _not _fine." He said worriedly, gently setting her on the floor. "I will go get Mrs. Turner and-"

"No, no- She's worried enough." Syren said, taking his arm and pulling herself into a squatting position. "I just need to get to the bathroom..." She said as she tried to stand.

The man, although reluctant, helped her stand, keeping her steady. "What is the matter?" He asked, alarmed.

"Just please get me to the bath." Syren hissed, shutting her eyes tightly in pain.

The man sighed heavily and walked her carefully up the stairs. By the time he reached the top, he was nearly carrying her. He practically dragged her down the corridor, ignoring the other workers stares and snickering.

"Here. Here's the bath." He said nervously.

"Thank you." Syren said quickly. She trudged into the bathroom and went to close the door.

"Miss, I-" The door closed in his face. He shut his mouth over the hanging words and shook his head, coming to the conclusion that he'd never understand women. "Such a strange woman..." He mumbled, straightening his clothes. He froze when he heard the water of the tub start to run. "What in the..." He sighed and let it be, walking off to take care of his other duties.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room with two plates in hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found Syren's seat empty. She rushed to the table, setting the plates down. She quickly ran up the stairs to find her but she ran into someone as she turned the corner.<p>

"Mortimer! Have you seen our guest?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, I just left her. She's in the bath." He said, pointing back over his shoulder. "She is a strange woman..." He mumbled.

"In the bath? What in God's name is she doing there?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Well-" Mortimer started to answer her rhetorical question.

"I told her not to wander." Elizabeth hissed.

"Is she alright? She can't walk." Mortimer stated curiously.

"Can't walk?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, I nearly carried her up the stairs!" Mortimer stated, almost in annoyance.

Elizabeth ran past him and to the bathroom door, getting stuck halfway, not having expected the door to be locked. Mortimer was right on her heels, curious about the situation.

"Syren, open the door." Elizabeth called, trying to sound calm. There was no answer. "Syren, dear, open the door." She called a bit louder. There was still no answer. She began to knock on the door, "Syren!" She knocked harder. Still there was no answer what so ever. Elizabeth started to pound on the door. "Syren, open the damned door!" She called.

Mortimer took careful steps back, almost afraid of the fuming woman. As if Elizabeth sensed his fear, she turned back suddenly, looking furious. "Mortimer, open this door!" She ordered.

"But, miss, I-"

"_Now, Mortimer._" She hissed.

Mortimer was a smart man, loved life, therefore he wasted no more time in complying. He reached into his shirt, pulling out the key he tied around his neck with tough string. He fiddled with the lock a bit, his hands a bit shaky, and finally got it open. Without thinking he looked into the bathroom.

"Dear God!" He gasped, reeling back and tripping over his feet, falling to the floor. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving, as he stared at the sight before him. He saw a large fish tail hanging out the side of the bathtub, flapping lazily. "Mer- Mer- Mer-" He stuttered, trying to scramble to his feet and run.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth hissed. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up, shoving him into the bathroom. She shut the door, locking it securely. "I know this looks bad, Mortimer, but-"

"She's a mermaid!" Mortimer managed to say at last, pressing up against the door, searching for the doorknob blindly.

"I know, I know! Please keep quiet. She won't harm you." Elizabeth whispered. "Please! She needs our help. She's not alright."

"Yes, I've realized that. She's a bloody mermaid!" Mortimer shouted, pointing at the tail.

"I know that!" Elizabeth shouted back angrily. "Quiet!" She ordered before turning around to face the tub. She took a careful step, getting closer. She thanked heaven she had chosen the largest bathroom. "Syren..." She called softly. She walked closer, peeking over the edge of the tub.

Syren was laying underwater with her eyes closed. If it weren't for her knowledge of the situation, she'd think she had committed suicide and drowned herself. Elizabeth let her eyes trail down to her tail. She gasped, stepping back carefully.

"What? What's wrong?" Mortimer asked frantically, peeking around.

Elizabeth stared at Syren's tail. She had never thought much of it's color. Black and when the light hit it, it shone purple. But were the strange marks and nasty stench from it normal? Some of the scales had fallen, now floating in the bathwater. Where the scales were missing, it was left in pink flesh.

"Syren, are you alright?" She asked, crouching down next to the tub.

"Miss, I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you." Mortimer said carefully.

"For the last time, Mortimer, she won't harm us. She is a friend." Elizabeth said with frustration.

"You're friends with a mermaid?" He asked, appalled by this.

"She's a hybrid actually. Mermaid and Siren." Elizabeth corrected.

"Oh, that's so much better." He said, oozing with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and then kept them glued to the ceiling.

"Mortimer, do you not have hair on your chest? Man up and come here." Elizabeth scolded. She knew it was harsh but it was called for. The man was pressed flat against the wall, pale white (more than usual that is) and scared.

"I'd much rather stay here, thank you." He said nervously.

"You're being hysterical!" She hissed.

"Hysterical!? I think I'm being rather calm having a hybrid creature here!" He shouted. "I am _not _being hysterical! I know hysteria and this is not hysteria. You're being hysterical."

"Get a grip, man!" Elizabeth shouted back.

Mortimer shut his eyes and winced, reluctantly moving off the wall. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes and taking a step. His stomach twisted but he pushed on, closing the rest of the space from the wall to the tub.

"Do me a favor and look at her." Elizabeth ordered.

"No thank you."

"Now."

Mortimer winced again and glanced down at her for a split second before returning to staring at the wall.

Elizabeth groaned, "The stories aren't entirely true. You won't be put into a spell and she won't eat you." She explained.

"Then what does she do? Sit at tea parties, eating biscuits?" Mortimer asked skeptically.

Elizabeth tried with all her might to not slap him around. She took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, she saved my life." She told him.

Mortimer furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at Elizabeth. "She did?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I drowned. I don't know what it is that she did but had it not been for her, I wouldn't be here." She said, glancing into the tub at Syren's pale face.

Mortimer was shocked at this. He hesitantly pulled his gaze toward the tub and before he could think again, he looked at her. He saw the girl from minutes ago. Beautiful and innocent looking. That's why he was in this whole mess. He only wanted to talk to her...

He trailed his eyes down her thin form. His eyes lingered on her chest. He was not sure if he was being a man and doing what came naturally or admiring her incredibly long hair and how it served as protection from prying eyes. He continued down her smooth toned belly down to her hips until her tail started. He sighed, looking at it curiously. It was scaly but not beautiful as you'd expect. It was chapped and seemed to have some sort of a rash. At the end, the tail fin was long and flowing, translucent, showing hints of purple mixed into the faded black.

"She's not... that bad." Mortimer finally said, coming back to look at her resting face. "Well, is she alright?" He asked, now looking at Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure... Oh, look at that." She said, leaning into the tub. She carefully reached out and moved some of Syren's hair out of her neck, revealing the flapping gills there, nearly invisible on her skin.

"Well that's... unusual." Mortimer grimaced. "I thought mermaids could breathe underwater without gills." He said.

"As did I. Perhaps it's her being a hybrid." She suggested.

"I wonder who was who..." Mortimer said, more to himself.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Her mother the mermaid, her father the siren? Sirens are women. How is she possible?" He asked as he wracked his brain.

Elizabeth was silent as she thought about his question. She hadn't thought of that at all. He was right. How was she possible?

"Merman?" She suggested.

Mortimer grimaced and nearly gagged, "That is bloody sick!" He hissed, spitting into the sink.

"What else can explain it?" Elizabeth asked.

Mortimer shook his head in defeat, figuring it would forever be a mystery. "Mrs. Turner, is she dead?" He asked, letting out a breath.

Elizabeth looked at her neck, watching the gills move slowly. "I don't think she is..." She mumbled. She sighed, slowly bringing her hand up and over the tub. Now as she moved in, she noticed her hands were shaking.

"Be careful..." Mortimer warned.

Elizabeth nodded and reached in, quietly dipping her hand into the water. Before she could touch Syren, her hand was snatched away violently and water splashed everywhere. There was a terrible ruckus.

"Dear God!" Mortimer shouted, not knowing how to react. He watched fearfully as the hybrid came out of the water, her tail thrashing around violently, splashing water everywhere, including him. He was mortified by the sound of her hissing and screeching and the sound of her nails scraping on the porcelain tub, creating an unbearable noise.

"It's me! It's me, Syren! Elizabeth! It's me!" Elizabeth screamed, trying to fight back but Syren was far too strong. She felt an incredible pain in her wrist where Syren held her. Any more and it would certainly snap. "Ah!" She winced, falling to the side against the wall where Syren pinned her. Her tail still in the tub, her body leaning out, her hair dangling everywhere.

"_**Oi! What is all the commotion in there? Is everything alright?!**_" Someone called from the other side of the door, pounding hard against it. It was clearly a man. One of his co-workers.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine! Everything is under control!" Mortimer called. His voice betrayed him terribly.

"_**Mortimer, is that you? I heard Mrs. Turner in there! What the bloody hell is going on?**_" He demanded to know.

"Nothing is going on! Please carry on with your work!" Mortimer ordered. He shut his eyes, hoping the man would leave.

The pounding on the door continued. Mortimer cursed under his breath. Elizabeth hissed, "Syren!"

Suddenly the struggle stopped. Syren froze. She held her head down, her hair covering most of her body. She trembled incredibly, "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-" She whispered, crying frantically. She went limp, her upper body weight tumbling down onto the wet floor and the rest of her body followed suit. She laid on the ground, face up, covering her face with her hands.

"Shh, it's okay."

"_**Hello?!**_" Came the man's voice again.

Mortimer rolled his eyes, he spun around, unlocking the door, swinging it open, "Everything is perfectly fine, thank you!" He hissed before slamming the door shut, leaving the man incredibly confused.

Elizabeth ignored them and moved to Syren, taking her head into her lap. She softly shushed her, removing her soaking dark hair from her face along with her trembling hands. Mortimer watched carefully, curiously.

"I hurt you..." Syren asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Elizabeth looked at her arm curiously. There was blood running down it from her wrist where Syren's claws had penetrated her skin, "Just a scratch. I have had worse." She said with a soft chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go." Syren said, gasping for air as she continued to cry.

"I know..." Elizabeth whispered, sounding worried.

"How are you going to get an seven foot mermaid out of here without her being spotted?" Mortimer asked skeptically.

Syren gasped at the sound of a different voice, immediately sitting up and turning to face him with fearful eyes. "Who are you?" She asked frantically, her voice shaking. He stuttered with his words, seeming to search for the right thing to say. Syren narrowed her eyes curiously, recognizing his smooth handsome features. "You're the lad that helped me here." She finally said.

He nodded shyly, hiding his eyes under lashes, "Mor-Mortimer." He said, giving her a slight bow.

"He's going to be helping us get you out of here." Elizabeth said, sending him a sly smile.

"Yes, I- What? I can't..." He started.

"Please. I cannot stay here any longer..." Syren begged, her eyes sparkling with new found tears.

Mortimer swallowed heavily, pressing up against the door again. _Oh no... Is she using her mermaid abbilities on me? Or is that the siren speaking? Oh dear, oh dear... _"It would be an honor..." He finally said, cracking a terrible smile.

"Thank you." Syren whispered, sighing in relief.

"What's happened to your tail?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have to see this." Syren mumbled awkwardly. She swished her tail absentmindedly. "Just like any other creature of the see... I will not live long out of the water."

"Worst case scenario?" Mortimer asked curiously.

"I do not know. And I do not wish to find out." Syren said sternly. "May I have a towel, Mortimer?" Syren asked, pointing at the towel rack next to him.

Mortimer nodded, grabbing a towel and handing it to her carefully. He was still very uneasy about the situation. He was almost convinced she would cause no harm but one must almost be on their toes. But he thought since his mistress trusted her, he could also trust her to some extent.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She quickly started to pat her tail dry to quicken the process of her transformation. "It'll never dry if the floor is wet..." She said, running a finger through the puddle underneath her.

"Mortimer, help her onto the toilet." Elizabeth asked as she helped Syren sit up.

"I can handle it, thank you." Syren said as she shifted her body. She pulled herself up and turned, sitting on the lid with ease.

"Another towel, Mortimer." Elizabeth ordered quickly, holding her hand out.

Mortimer sighed and handed her another towel. _I should be paid more for this..._ He thought. Elizabeth started to pat dry Syren's tail carefully, avoiding the rashy and peeling areas. "What is this?" Elizabeth whispered in wonder as she continued to pat and the scales began to fall off in large amounts. She watched as Syren continued to pat her tail casually, no signs of pain whatsoever.

"Syren..." Elizabeth called, eyeing the tail oddly. She narrowed her eyes and gasped, realizing that there was human skin underneath the scales. It was bright red like when one gets a scrape, leaving the part in bare flesh. "Does this not hurt?" She asked moments after.

"Like you would not believe." Syren whispered. Elizabeth looked at her and noticed the tears forming on her eyes but her expression remained neutral. "The scales quite literally burn away." She explained. "I believe you should step back now." She warned with a hiss.

Elizabeth quickly complied, stepping back and standing next to Mortimer. They both watched in fear and awe as the scales all fell off of her tail. The tail fin began to recede and the two ends started to morph into feet as her tail became separate legs. It was rather disturbing to watch but incredible as well. Mortimer considered it to be more disturbing than anything as he nearly gagged.

Elizabeth quickly spread out her towel and tossed it over Syren's now fully naked body. "Thank you." She mumbled. She stretched out her legs and wiggled her toes curiously. It was her seventh time with human legs now. Still some getting used to.

"May we leave now? I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic." Mortimer said, reaching for the door knob.

"Your coat." Elizabeth said, grabbing his shoulder.

"My coat?"

"Yes, your coat." She said, pointing back at the naked woman with her thumb.

"Oh." Mortimer said, pulling off his long heavy coat and handing it to Elizabeth. She sidestepped him, "I'll check the corridors. I'll let you know when you can come out." She said before stepping out.

Mortimer sighed, tightening his grip on the coat that hung in the air. He glanced at Syren who was staring at him expectantly. "Here. Where this." He said, his voice not shaking this time, not timid. He walked over and draped it over her, holding it open so she could put her arms through. He left it in her hands to clasp the buttons.

"Thank you." She mumbled. She removed the towel from around her and placed it on the still wet floor. She slowly stood up and she stumbled. Mortimer was quick to catch her, holding her steady.

"The halls are clear, come on. Quickly now." Came Elizabeth's voice.

"Ready?" Mortimer asked Syren.

"As I'll ever be." Syren said with a deep breath, making her way out into the corridors with Mortimer's help. She wondered, just how is Elizabeth planning to get past the guards at this late hour?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__**Hopefully next chapter will be up quicker! Please leave reviews, tell me what you think so far and if you figured out what movie the new character is from! I'm tellin' you, it's way easy.**_

_**Meanwhile, what is Captain Jack Sparrow up to? Why isn't William, Jr. home by now? You know the answer to that so that leads to; how is he doing on The Black Pearl? What will happen when Elizabeth finds out her beloved son ran away and he's on the Pearl no less? What are the plans for Syren? Will she be set free? Is Jack still trying to find her? Will Mortimer keep his mouth shut about Syren? What plans does Jack have in store for William, Jr. now? What plans does William have for Jack? What exactly are his intentions? What about this cursed treasure? And what's this? Barbossa? He doesn't look too happy. There are a few other questions you will be asking yourself in future chapters! Have I got you interested? I hope so!**_

_**'Til next time, Mutinous Pirate.**_


End file.
